


קצרצר 4

by Topoftheslide



Series: קצרצרים [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>בסופו של דבר</p>
            </blockquote>





	קצרצר 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldilocks31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/gifts).



כשהתמונה פורסמה כולם תהו מה הוא אמר. וב״כולם״ הכוונה לכולן. ולטמבלר כמובן.

 

״איך היינו יודעים מי אנחנו בלי טמבלר״ הוא מלמל פעם, שוכב על הבטן, על המיטה הגדולה והסתורה, כפות רגליו היפות מטלטלות באויר כמו תמונה של טינאייג׳רית משנות החמישים שמדברת בטלפון.

 

כריס הקניט אותו על התנוחה הזו כמה פעמים, אבל בסוף החליט שעדיף להשתרע לידו. אם טום היה מרוכז מספיק במחשב הוא לא היה שם לב שכריס מלטף את כפות רגליו, חופן אותן בידיו הגדולות.

זה לא שטום התנגד בדרך כלל לליטופים. לא סתם כריס טען שהוא בכלל חתול. אבל היו ימים שבהם כמות המגע שכריס היה צריך כדי להשאר שפוי היתה מוגזמת אפילו בשביל טום. ימים שבהם להיות כריס המסוורת׳ היה הדבר הכי קשה בעולם, והוא הרגיש שהוא עומד להתפוצץ מסטרס ועצבים. ורק מגע העור הקריר של טום ניקז ממנו את כל הכעס והעיפות.

 

ובכלל, טום לא אמר לו כלום באותו הרגע. 

 

זה בהחלט נראה ככה בתמונה, ובטמבלר העלו העתקים מכמה זויות, ניחושים פרועים יותר ופחות עולים בתגובות.

 

טום רק הצמיד את אפו לצד צוארו של כריס ונשם עמוק. יש ימים שבהם זה לא הכי קל להיות טום הידלסטון.

 


End file.
